


Цианея

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Летняя моя матроска,мне в тебе не щеголять,и воротника в полоскугорожанам с перекрестканикогда не увидать.В материнском гардеробе -облаченье моряка,чтобы он в матросской робене удрал с материка.© Рафаэль Альберти





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marinesku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/gifts).



> Летняя моя матроска,  
> мне в тебе не щеголять,  
> и воротника в полоску  
> горожанам с перекрестка  
> никогда не увидать.
> 
> В материнском гардеробе -  
> облаченье моряка,  
> чтобы он в матросской робе  
> не удрал с материка.
> 
> © Рафаэль Альберти

Широкополая шляпа заслоняла боковой обзор, а шум волн искажал звуки — делал крики чаек близкими, стирал шаги за спиной, — но Тамара угадала его присутствие раньше, чем он опустил руку на плетеную спинку соседнего кресла. Поддернув шорты, Сергей сел рядом, шумно выдохнул, словно был одним из пляжных бегунов и завершал пробежку в прибрежном кафе. Разумеется, он не носился по пляжу, потея и тяжело дыша, как все эти придурки, но вид у него был похожий — запыхавшийся и слегка утомленный.

Отдышавшись, Сергей протянул ей узкий белый конверт с лиловым штемпелем и шеренгой марок. Тамара сделала вид, что изучает адрес, покрутила конверт в пальцах. Потом осторожно прижала его стаканом и принялась смотреть вдаль — на берег, на полосу горизонта, с которой совсем недавно ушли тучи.

— Это третье, — сказала она. Сергей кивнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли подзывая официанта.

Упругий, напоенный солью ветер не стихал, ярко палило солнце.

Не было необходимости вскрывать конверт, оба и так знали, что в нем.

«Наверное, ты не на юге, раз не отвечаешь. Первое письмо могло затеряться, второе, допустим, сцапали родители, но я просто не знаю, что с тобой, и с ума схожу от…»

Оба знали, и оба молчали, хотя думали об одном и том же. Как он узнал адрес? Что он еще умудрился узнать? Немногое, судя по отчаянию, сквозившему в каждой строчке. В любом случае, теперь и этот гаденыш, и его письма были не опаснее назойливой мухи.

Официант взял у Сергея меню, молча принял заказ. Тамара продолжала смотреть перед собой — на кромку прибоя. По влажному песку брела ссутулившаяся фигура: профиль скрыт козырьком синей бейсболки, шорты висят мешком, плечи напряжены, голова опущена. На фоне бескрайних волн Юрка выглядел тщедушным и уязвимым. Из-за хромоты походка казалась неуклюжей, несобранной, он продвигался вперед рывками, ветер надувал футболку и шорты. На секунду Тамаре почудилось, что соленые порывы его вот-вот опрокинут и Юрка укатится в воду.

Пальцы коснулись письма.

Она не знала, как это было на самом деле, но воображение давно нарисовало ей всю картину целиком и каждый день мстительно добавляло подробностей.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал ей в тот вечер Сергей. — Саня свое дело знает. Пара переломов, полежит в больнице, ума прибавится.

Тамара отворачивалась, морщась. Она предпочла бы ничего не знать о плане Сергея. Это была его идея, и очень злило, как безапелляционно он ее в эту идею посвящал.

Саня ничего не смыслил в «своем деле» — помимо нескольких переломов была еще двухдневная кома, травмы головы и операция, которая длилась пять часов. А еще…

— Скользко было, — визгливо твердил Саня. — Скользко, скользко, темно, ни хера не видно… Занесло, не рассчитал.

У него получалось «школьшко» и «не рашитал», — это было последнее, что он сказал, прежде чем Тамара, прижимая ко рту платок, поднялась по бетонным ступеням подвала и прикрыла за собой дверь. Внизу оставались четверо — прикрученный к стулу Саня, Сергей и еще двое безымянных. Больше она ничего не слышала.

Да, да, было скользко, темно, шел дождь. Рядом вибрировала нервная парковка, слепили блики фар. Тамара сжималась, представляя себе все это. Скользко, темно, не видно. Скользко, темно. Занесло, не рассчитал. Она не понимала, почему Сергей все не отменил, не перенес, не приказал сворачиваться. Скользко, темно, не видно. Она не понимала, но ни о чем не спрашивала. И никогда не спросит.

Впрочем, изменилось бы что-нибудь при ясной погоде? Саньку показали фотографию — подросток в синей куртке на велосипеде. Темно, не видно, не рассчитал. И никто из них не рассчитывал, что на велосипед сядет не тот мальчик.

Мокрый асфальт, блестящие спицы на обочине, хромированный корпус, и подросток в синей куртке сжимает велосипедный руль. Визг шин, удар, грохот покалеченной рамы. И…

Почему Сергей не отменил все, почему Юрка сел на чужой велосипед, а тот, другой мальчик спокойно пошел домой пешком? Как она вообще ввязалась в это?

Юрка медленно хромал все дальше — неловкая фигура с ногами-спичками и странно вывернутыми локтями.

Она помешалась в то утро, когда вернулась из Сингапура — рейс перенесли на несколько часов раньше, сонный аэропорт, сонные таксисты, — и открыла дверь в Юркину комнату.

«Юрик, я дома!», — вместо этого она замерла на пороге, не в силах ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. Тот мальчик — она заставляла себя называть его гаденыш и мразь, но постоянно забывалась — учился в параллельном классе. Утро, жалюзи с рисунком из медуз, парусников и волн, сбившееся одеяло. Оба были голые, сонно щурились, не понимая, что происходит. Смутно вспоминалась кухонная истерика с паникой и слезами. Это был первый раз в жизни, когда Юрка ее не послушался, хотя известно об этом стало не сразу — они продолжали видеться. Тамара с ужасом понимала, что отъезд ничего не решит — всего лишь превратит ее в очередного родителя-монстра, — и только укрепит уродливую связь. Облагородит, сделает ярче ореол романтики. Станет отправной точкой на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Этот сучонок сам должен был отказаться от Юрки, стать в его глазах сволочью и разрушить все до основания — сам.

Ему следовало сесть на велосипед на стоянке возле супермаркета. Ему, а не Юрке.

Она не знала, что делать, как это прекратить, а Сергей знал. Пара переломов, не больше месяца в больнице — достаточно, чтобы прибавилось ума.

Тамара снова с нажимом погладила испещренный штемпелями конверт. Письма? Обыкновенные, бумажные — серьезно? И откуда он (мразь, сучонок, гаденыш, малолетняя блядь) узнал адрес?..

Юрка — крохотная фигурка вдалеке — неловко потоптался на месте, обернулся всем телом и помахал им рукой. Рука не выпрямлялась до конца, а вторая вообще еле двигалась. Он не узнал Тамару, когда пришел в себя. И Сергея не узнал, и имя свое не помнил, и долго не вставал.

Тамара энергично замахала в ответ.

Сергей рядом спокойно листал меню. Перед ним стоял пустой стакан с листьями мяты и остатками льда.

Не глядя, Тамара принялась рвать тугой конверт.

 

Вчера обещали шторм. Шторма не случилось, но, судя по линии прибоя, ночные волны были высокими и злыми. К утру небо расчистилось, море отступило, оставляя за собой влажный, сбившийся в комья песок.

Юрка медленно шел вперед: зернистая каша липла к пяткам, бриз охлаждал голую кожу, хотелось сесть на песок прямо в шортах, смотреть на яркую стрелу горизонта, зарывать пальцы в тугие, пахнущие водорослями холмики.

Он бы посидел, но времени было мало — медуза попалась всего одна. Мама-Тома наверняка уже допивает свой кофе. Еще пятнадцать минут, и она встанет из плетеного кресла, сунет под дно тарелки чаевые для официанта. Остаться на пляже нельзя. Поэтому он не мог просто сидеть, наслаждаясь утренним бризом.

Медузы. На этот раз их почему-то не вынесло на берег прибоем, если не считать ту, единственную, — почти истаявшая клякса, мешок жидкости, мертвое ничто. Такие красивые в море и жалкие на берегу. Всего одна наполовину слившаяся с песком медуза напоминала дырявый пакет с водой. Не презерватив — латекс для этого был слишком мутный и плотный. Прозрачный лопнувший пакет.

Хорошо бы найти четыре медузы, а еще лучше — шесть. Восемь — идеально, но так Юрке не везло пока ни разу. Мама-Тома проводила на террасе кафе полчаса, не больше, много ли найдешь за это время. К тому же, до линии прибоя еще нужно дойти — четыре минуты. Две, если спешить.

— Не заходи в воду, — каждый день говорила Мама-Тома.

Юрке было не до воды, нужно было найти медуз. Они всегда напоминали истекающие водой пакеты, и, глядя на них, Юрка почему-то успокаивался.

Он продолжал медленно двигаться вперед, заставляя себя не смотреть вдаль, на бесконечную береговую кромку, на размытый туманом волнорез.

Солнце еще сражалось с плотными облаками, редкие отдыхающие осматривались, не решаясь купаться. Медуз не было.

День, когда Юрка находил нечетное количество медуз — одну, три, пять — не шел в счет. Медузы должны были делиться на два. Две: одну тебе, одну мне, четыре тоже легко делились пополам, и шесть, и восемь. Нечетные числа на двоих не делились, кому-то всегда доставалось на одну медузу больше.

Что можно было сделать с медузами? Ничего, если они валялись на берегу. Когда, живые и упругие, они колыхались в воде, за них можно было ухватиться и уплыть подальше, а если бы попалась огромная цианея, получилось бы лечь сверху на ее купол, вытянуться во весь рост и подложить ладони под затылок. Получилось бы лечь вдвоем, закрыть глаза и плыть. Цианея — королева медуз.

С мертвыми дырявыми пакетами ничего нельзя было сделать, но Юрка смотрел на них и думал о гигантской цианее, о тонких щупальцах, прозрачных днем и сияющих в темноте, от этого во рту становилось сладко, как после глотка цветочного чая.

Здесь, на солнечном пляже, о цианее не стоило и мечтать, она водилась только в северных морях. Исчезающие на солнце пакеты ничем не походили на королеву медуз, но они были как посланники — ежедневные клочки спасения. Флаеры, рекламные буклеты, размытые солеными волнами обрывки плакатов. Но только в том случае, если медуз находилось четное число.

— Юра-а! — прилетел крик Мамы-Томы. Юрка не видел, но знал, что она стоит возле парусинового навеса, удерживая шляпу от ветра, и высматривает его на берегу.

Если бы сейчас в волнах блеснул желтый купол цианеи, Юрка бросился бы в воду и плыл, плыл, а потом вытянулся бы на холодном пружинистом желе. И обязательно сунул руки под голову. Тогда бы они снова стали слушаться, тогда бы получилось.

Приглушенный прибоем крик повторился, и берег на секунду превратился в темную улицу, в асфальт, покрытый бензиновой пленкой и дрожащими лужами. Впереди блеснули фары, внизу, словно калейдоскоп цвета электрик, мерцали спицы. Он всем весом надавил на педаль и вывернул руль. Пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы устоять под ударом.

 

На столике в тени террасы Юрку ждал молочный коктейль и фруктовые кексы. Мама-Тома встревоженно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Ветер весело трепал полосатый шарф, повязанный вокруг шляпы.

Сергей кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от планшета. Нога в светлом мокасине размеренно постукивала о настил.

Мама-Тома отодвинула кресло, и Юрка неловко сел. Брать предметы он мог только левой рукой. Когда он потянул к себе стакан, ветер выхватил откуда-то невесомый яркий клочок, швырнул вперед, крепко прижал к футболке. Юрка только с пятой попытки сумел подцепить крохотный обрывок, приклеившийся к ткани. Задев локтем край стола, поднял его к глазам. Мама-Тома пристально наблюдала за ним.

Почтовая марка.

— Мама-Тома, смотри, медуза! Медуза, медуза на марке! — И, сощурившись, хрипло прочитал: — Ци-а-не-я.

Мама-Тома молчала. Сергей по-прежнему смотрел в планшет.


End file.
